


Trouble is a Dame

by LadyGraceGrey



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Detective Noir, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Hell in High Heels, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGraceGrey/pseuds/LadyGraceGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Film Noir style piece from Nick's POV.</p><p>Was a one shot and then... it wasn't. Oops! Rating changed for later chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Never did see her face. I’m told neither did Ellie. She rolled in to Diamond city with a cloth mask and hoses affixed to it and no one wanted to get too close. Not when she was carrying a tire iron dangling from worn gloves and splattered to hell and back with blood. But she was intimidating and that was exactly what Ellie thought I needed.

 

She wasn't much different when I saw her for the first time either. She had replaced the raider gear for a set of power armor painted bright Vault Tex blue. A nod was all she gave me, no questions just a nod and turned on her heel to start bashing in more skulls as we carved our way through yet more thugs.

 

The only time I even saw a glimmer of personality was when we met the dame I had been sent to track down. She had a mean streak, and it hadn't gotten better with her newfound love. I wanted to save her… I’ll admit now that I was pretty ticked when my hero simply stormed over and smacked that tire iron into that pretty, if sneering, face… and left it there. All Hell broke loose and she made short work of the rest. She and that merc she brought along, and it was hard to tell what was their blood and the people they had just made into paste.

 

So the first time I saw her… now that was something to remember. Kinda something out of those old Noir films really. Ellie was blushing bright red and shuffling papers to clean up the joint, maybe that could have been my first clue. Macready was leaning outside, chain smoking through two packs by the look of the butts by his feet.

 

But I went on in, not really thinking about much besides the fact that it was another case. Until I saw her perched there on my desk. If those rickety servos hadn't stopped right then in this old tin can I call a skull, it was when she turned that million watt smile on me.

 

Painted red lips framed those nearly white and perfectly straight teeth. Blue eyes sparkled with something like trouble and whole hell of a lot of something like charm. Her blonde hair, perfectly curled and hanging in waves down her back, shone in the dim light like a damn halo and... Damn I was a goner.

 

She wore that grey number that the dame she hadn't took a liking to had last. It didn't have a trace of blood, and filled out on her like a glove. And she had legs… legs for days with high heeled shoes that I could easily see planted firmly on the chest of whatever poor sap didn't give her what she wanted with just a bat of those big eyes of hers. And boy if I didn't want to be that sap right then. Shaking my head to try in vain to gain just a bit of clarity, I reached for a smoke as I moved around her. Small spaces meant for close quarters, and the way she had to uncross those bewitching legs and part them just so I could sink into my chair, coolant issues became instantly apparent.

 

“Well detective… I have a case for you. See… I’m a gal in trouble I’m afraid.”

 

She had a southern slur, something soft that sang little hymns of sunshine and warm honey. But that purr at the end of every rolling letter, I was silently thanking my former creators that they didn't see fit to install any parts lower down. I shifted anyways, trying to drag my eyes away from her, but I would have rather thrown myself into the path of a mutant suicider to be frank. She obviously hadn't been in the Commonwealth long. Her skin was too pale and she had far too many curves. Fact was that fantastic little dress didn't really fit her well in the chest. And I really, really needed to tear my eyes away from that strained point of glittering fabric.

 

“Er.. Right. Well we can't have any lovely gals in trouble can we? And here I thought a dame like you could carve your way through anything. So… what’s the trouble sweetheart?”

 

I drawled… I knew I was flirting at this point. Nick of the past would have had something more witty and less business, but all my previous memories could not have prepared me for her. She smirked, tilting her head to the side and inspecting nails that were too long and clean to have been used much until recently.

 

“I need help tracking down the bastard that stole my baby boy from his father's arms right in front of me. Think that is trouble enough?”

 

“Not as much as you’ll give them… damn, I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

Mostly that just slipped out, but I must have been spot on if that feral grin of hers meant anything at all. Either she was going to give them hell… or she was going to eat me alive. I need to get something checked because that last option should definitely not be as appealing as it was. But I cleared my throat and took another drag before turning my attention back to Ms. Hell in High Heels.

 

Mrs…. Mrs Hell in High Heels my mind so helpfully supplied.

 

“And your husband? I take it he is as upset as you about all this. Should we get him in here?”

 

She sucked in a breath, her face turning curiously blank as she said in a voice that was too casual.

 

“He’s dead. I can't help it that I don't look good in black either.”

 

Nick's memories flashed more than a few black garments she would look stunning in. Particularly the ones with that old world lace. In fact… she was practically a throw back. An unattached and definitely dangerous throw back.

 

We needed to get back on track. I waved Ellie over and I swear it was the most I had ever seen her hands shake as we went through the interview. But we got all the details, and made our way to Kellogg's last known residence. For what it was worth, my hands shook too with how close those legs were to me as I knelt down to tease the tumblers. My fingers were not really in the mood to tease locks… as it were. I told her to maybe try to charm the mayor, and she grinned like I had just bought her the best present.

 

She lit up a smoke and took a drag and I really had to fight to tear my eyes away from to red lips then.

 

“Sure thing honey. Be back before ya miss me much.”

 

She flicked the dead cig away from her and took those legs and attached swaying hips happily down the stairs before I could quip back. Not that I had enough electrostatic firing in the right places for a quip. I was sure she had shorted something.

 

Her companion finally breathed as she disappeared and slumped back against the rail to watch her leave.

 

“I should have never taken 200…”

 

I huffed a laugh and finally gave up on the lock. With my luck, I broke something while my mind was occupied. “Hadn't seen her plains clothed either?”

 

A simple shake of his head and we both reached an agreement silently. She’ll get that key and we were in for a world of trouble.

 

Troubles name being Harper.


	2. Jokes on Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This stupid thing, it won't leave me be!! This muse demanded more so I apologize for more corny fluffyness.

She had that key before an hour was out. We expected that. Hell if she didn't just own the place by the time she was through talking to the Mayor I would have started to believe those rumors about him being a Synth. Although with the way my servos fired overtime with every damn move she made wasn't enough to dispell those “Synths don't have feelings.” Theory I didn't know what would. 

 

What we didn't expect… what frankly made me want to storm back up there and have some choice words with the overgrown bloatfly we called a leader… was the rumble in her otherwise perfect dress. The way she smiled a bit too tightly, and the way her hair was pulled over her right shoulder hiding her neck. When I said charm the Mayor… well now I was kicking myself for even suggesting it. 

 

Her partner was either oblivious or jealous, it was hard to tell which. But she sauntered past us both with barely a word and turned that key in the lock so fast I didn't even hear the tumblers click. 

 

MacCready followed close behind, I took up the rear. And the place was empty. She stiffened as we went through the small rooms, her hand idly coasting over every surface. I couldn't take it, the feeling of disappointment that rolled off her in waves. I started working overtime internally, clocking through every possibility just to give her something. Anything! No face that pretty should look so damn sad. 

 

I mentioned how small it was, which was true but may have been idle chatter on my part. Something to fill the space. But her eyes lite up and she glanced at the desk, walking behind it and sinking into the chair to run her hands over the smooth top. Who bad was it really that all I wanted was to be a desk? I mean with those long legs tucked under the surface and her hands painting invisible patterns over worn metal.. I can't lie and say that the similarities were not appealing to several fantasies already presenting themselves. 

 

But then she leaned down, her hair falling off her shoulder to expose a dark bruise and my vision went red. I lite up a smoke, not even registering the motion of my hands just needing something to do so I didn't cross that small space and scoop her up to place her on that desk faceing me and show her what she should be treated like. 

 

A Sex drive wasn't really something I assumed I had anymore. Sure there were always memories from past Nick. And I liked a good rush of adrenaline just as well as the next guy. That I know I had, but this… this was something else. I always said I felt like I was something in between a Gen 2 and a Gen 3, but that didn't mean too much in the grand scheme of things. At least it shouldn't. 

 

But here I was, acting far more human than I could ever recall and desperately hoping for a chance to act on those new urges. Not that a dame like her needed some hang around old tin can like me… now there was the sobering thought I needed. 

 

All that chaos in my melon came to an abrupt halt as she smiled and pressed something on the underside of the desk. The wall just next to me opened up and you would have thought we found a Christmas tree complete with presents from the way she laughed. 

 

She made her way in, and yes it was another dead end… but it was a start. Neither her Mercenary nor I batted an eye when she cracked open one of the beers and sank her pretty self into the chair. 

 

“So… any grand plans for where we may go next sugar? Or do y'all need to get back to saving damsels in distress?”

 

She smirked as she sipped that beer, her long legs thrown haphazardly over one arm as she Pinned me with a calculating look. She was thinking, puzzling me through and picking through the bits and pieces of what we found all at once. She was a marvel! But I wasn't about to be put out of a job by here, I was the best detective in Diamond City if not the Commonwealth. I cleared my throat and glanced again at the leavings in the room. 

 

There was plenty of it, trash that apparently the cold hearted Killer like Kellogg didn't have time to clean. If we could use that…

 

“Last I say you had a dog right? Maybe he can track the scent.” 

 

She paused, her mind working fast and you could tell from the way her smile faltered just a bit. But she came to the same conclusion I did. Turning in her seat to face MacCready she crooked her finger at him. Poor boy didn't have my lack of parts, that was for damn sure. But he smirked and came over to her to lean down and catch her whisper. 

 

His face fell a bit though and he shrugged a bit. 

 

“Yeah sure thing boss. You just… be careful out there alright? I’ll get the dog and bring him to you. Be about… tomorrow evening?” 

 

She laughed and nodded her head, handing the rest of the beer to him with a wink. 

 

“Such a good little soldier you are to help a gal out. Alright there Mr. Caps-a-lot, need any for the road?” 

 

Her hand went down the front of her dress and I swear both her companion and myself had to remember to breathe. I cleared my throat and turned to look at whatever junk was laid out on the shelf. Mac however kept his eyes right where I wanted mine. But the jingle of caps told me she was paying him and nothing more. And I don't think I had ever been so jealous of a Mercenary before. 

 

He didn't say a word, besides swallowing hard enough for it to resonate in the room, but he took his caps she offered and turned on his heel to all but March out. I chuckled, knowing full well what problem he now had to hide with his stiff gait. 

 

But Harper sighed and slumped back in her self claimed throne a bit. 

 

“Odd man… well Valentine looks like I’m spending the night in Diamond City. I don't suppose you have a spare room I could rest my head in do ya darlin? I just sent the last of my caps with that fine man there.” 

 

Of course I nodded, maybe eagerly. I didn't even register me reaching down to take her arm as gentleman like as you please, but her sudden giggle told me she had. She took it anyways, and we made our way back to my dingy office with minimal stares. 

 

It wasn't until the door was shut and she decided to kick off those heels that I realized we would have a slight problem…. I only had one bed. Thank God I didn't strictly need to sleep but Ellie was going to have my hide for staying up all night again. Not to mention I hadn't done a proper reset in a while… I was rather overdue for the down time. 

 

But Harper didn't seem bothered in the slightest, that sharp mind putting together the information available and coming quickly to the conclusion I half hoped for and half dreaded. 

 

“Looks like we're sharing a bed then sweet thing. Don't worry, I don't snore too loud.” 

  
And that was the last thing I could possibly worry about so I laughed. Too bad she didn't know that the joke was me. 


	3. Well... Harder Anyways.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs to sleep, and someone needs to rest. And neither will get much of either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's short, but I'm back! Now, let's see if we can't rattle some of Nick's screws and find the loose ones shall we?

Turns out the enchanting woman wasn't so flawless when the lights went out. It wasn't like I had a place for her to take off her makeup, to say nothing of her dress. Thing had to be damn uncomfortable to sleep in but there wasn't really an alternative. 

 

Not one I wanted to give her anyways. I was smoking, felt like I was always smoking around her. But she didn't seem to care, it certainly didn't change the way she slept sound enough for the dead. 

 

She was sprawled out, face first and blonde curls wild on the pillow. Her legs clenched the blanket I had managed to find, one under and on out of the covers. She didn't snore, true. But she did grind her teeth. And drool, big opened mouth breaths she drew in and all. 

 

And it was still enchanting. And I was the poor sap caught up in her spell. All I could think about is how I would pay anything for one of those prewar night gowns and a dressing jacket right now. Just to see her in it, to see silken satin against the porcelain softness of her skin. 

 

Memories of old Nick mixed with the new sights before me. Had to hand it to my creators, whoever engineered this servos of mine did one hell of a job with simulation stimulus. All I could picked where flesh hands sliding up mile long legs to hike a silken nightgown up to a set for the fullest hips I had ever seen. And crowned with a tiny little black lace number that would make my mouth water. 

 

It could hear her laugh, that husky rich thing that made you want to curl up in it, or run as far as your legs would take you. She was trouble, with a Capital T and some frilly curve on the end for good measure. And I could see all too clearly how much trouble I would love to be in right about then. 

 

But her whimper snapped me out of whatever constitutes a dream. I glanced over to see that she was shivering, pale skin of rising with gooseflesh in between the straps of that steel colored body glove she called clothing. Cold. She had to be. 

 

The bits and pieces clicked too slowly. A Vault where they were frozen solid for centuries and then the sudden shift in climate as she woke up. It was always either blistering warm or frigidly cold now, at least that’s what my temperature gauges told me whenever I had checked. And she fresh out of the worst deep freeze one could imagine. 

 

I didn't even bother to out the cherry on the cigarette, just let it sit in the ash tray as my coat came off. It wasn't much… and there wasn't much else to offer. It probably smelled like old tobacco and motor oil and that would be the best case. 

 

But still it was laid over her, a tug here or there to pull the more ragged ends against her frame. It twisted something in my gut to see it. Something… and something bad. 

 

She deserved nice things, finer things. Hell the people in the upper stands didn't hold a candle to her, even wearing my rags. Ah but there it was, the kicker. She was wearing /my/ rags now… and boy if it didn't make ten kinds of possessive. None of which she needed. 

 

Ancient bucket of Bolts, and the dame that could be a work of art in a museum. If that didn't just throw an adjustable wrench into the day dreams of an old Dick nothing would. 

 

With a sigh that felt like it held more weight than noise I settled down, back at my desk to watch her sleep and try, probably fail to get my mind on track. She had a baby to find, and I had some trouble to get off my doorstep. Before I did something really asinine and fell for her. 

 

Well… harder anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was corny I know. Blame the plot bunnies and that stupid grey dress!!


End file.
